Gray, White, Black and Red
by xXxSnakebites
Summary: Look back on what happened in L's last few hour's alive. What was he really thinking? And what will Light do after he's gone? LxLight


**Well! I'm back! :squeal:**

**After a really long break and attempting to get everything back in order I feel worse then ever!**

**So, I've decided to write a short little angst one-shot to take my mind off of the problems at hand, and just...express how shitty I feel through the art of writing.**

**And just to make matters worse, I've decided I would terrorize The famous L and Light couple! :Sighs:**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note in anyway. The plot line is all I have T^T**

**With that aside, Lets began. v_v**

L swirled his chair around to look at the young man sitting next to him. It had been a few months now that the two had been working together to take down the famous Kira, and in that short time period alone they had grown rather...close for two male's.

At a first glance, you would think of the two only as two friends-best friends at that. But when you were alone with only those particular two for an extended period of time-you could practically _feel _the sexual tension rise in the air.

Yes, that was correct.

They were lovers.

L, world famous detective (also known a Ryuzaki), let a sigh escape his lips as he brought his thumb to his lips chewing at the tip deep in thought. Is was hard being in love with the very person you expected to be the culprit. Yes. You read that right. L though that his lover-Light Yagami-was the famous Japanese killer. It made sense to him. Light had the looks to get the help he needed, the brains, and the perfect good-to-go son like attitude. Why anyone else wasn't convinced though, was beyond him...

It all fell into place. He knew Light was Kira but...

Did he have the heart to turn him in?

L stood up causing Light to look at him. The hand cuffs had been removed from them a month ago, yet Light still felt the need to accompany the detective every where he went. It wasn't as if L minded that fact, after all-the hand cuffs are what actually started the relation ship in the first place.

"_Ryuzaki why won't you let me take these hand cuffs off? I've proven to not only you but to every one else that I'm not Kira! So why do you insist we keep them on?" L turned to look at Light, thumb resting on his lip's with an UN-readable expression on his face._

"_If you know your not Kira Light-kun, then why do you insist I take them off? If you weren't Kira you wouldn't be concerned with the little fact that we are chained together. You would be more focused at the fact that Kira is still out there killing innocent people." Light had looked at him before replying, "I am concerned. I just can't stand to be around you all the time L-Ryuzaki. I need my space after all..."_

_L looked him over in thought before he went back to chewing on the tip of his thumb. Light growled and pulled his hand away from his lip's. "Would you stop that Ryuzaki? It's...distracting..." L watched as a light blush started to creep up Light's neck and covers his ears, checks and entire face. "Distracting, Light-kun? How so? I merely do this when I think." Light growled and pushed L up against the wall. _

"_I'm aware of that fact L, but the fact is I can't stand the way you move you lip's and tongue over your fingers. It drives me insane alright?" Light had his face close to L by this time, breath barley ghosting over L's lips. Light's eye's had a wild look in them._

"_Your upset, Light-kun?" Light growled at him, and the next thing L knew, he was being pinned against a wall with Light's tongue half way down his throat._

"Where are you going, Ryuzaki?" Light asked. L looked at him, a ghost of a smiled played out on his lip's. "I'll be right back Light-kun. Just need to think. Excuse me..."

Light watched as L left the room, eye's never connecting with Light's the entire time.

/I wonder what's up with him.../ He thought. For now, though, he'd let it slide. There was work to be done and a cover to be kept secret.

L looked up at the sky. Walking around, he managed to get up onto the roof. It was quiet up here surprisingly. He usually came up here to escape the world and think for a while.

"It's going to rain..." He whispered. He could feel the chill of the air surrounding him, yet couldn't bring himself to care at the moment.

/What if Light is Kira?/ He thought. Chewing on his thumb again, he turned his head up towards the sky watching the dark gray cloud's moving closer. /That's really out of the question now isn't it? Of course he's Kira. It all fit's perfectly into place. The evidence behind him is...It just fit's!/

He gave out a frustrated growl and looked over the railings of the building at the ground below. Car's zoomed by as the citizens walked by the building-unaware what was going on inside.

/But.../ He let out another sigh as he let his eye's fall shut deep in thought. /Can I give him up? He's shown me love..Friendship... gave me a purpose besides work again.../ Distantly, he felt a drop of water land on his head, then shoulder, then arms. More and more drop's began to pour down from the sky drenching his clothes. It barley registered in his mind that he was now shivering he was so deep in thought.

/Work over Love. It's always been that way. Duty before personal afflictions. But what if I'm wrong? Very little chance of that.../ He told himself.

Once again, he opened his eyes and turned to look at the now rain filled sky-water splashing all over his soaked skin and face.

/I get this feeling...That something bad is about to happen. One of us..won't be alive for very much longer. And if my guess is right...That would be me./

He let a frustrated sigh pass his lips again. /Damn you Kira.../

"Ryuzaki? What are you doing out here?"

L looked over to see Light standing under the building attempting to keep from getting wet. /Might as well have some fun before certain death.../ he thought sarcastically.

He put his hand up to his ear indicating that he had not heard what Light said. Light attempted to repeat himself, which in turn only caused L to repeat the action before.

Growling to himself, Light step out into the pouring rain and walked over to L. "What are you doing out here Ryuzaki?" L smiled at him before turning to looked at the sky again. "The bell's...do you hear them Light?" Light looked at L, a confused look spread across his face. "L? What do you mean?"

L sighed and looked back at Light. "I do believe we'll be parting soon, Light-kun..." Light looked at him in shock. "You mean...?" L nodded his head.

Light sighed and wrapped his arm's around L's middle section, pulling his cold shivering frame against his. "Don't say that L...Why would you think that?" Even as Light said that, he could detect the tint of sorrowful lie in Light's voice. "Call It a hunch?" Light sighed and pulled away to look at L. Gently, he reached out to run his hand over L's face.

"L-" L sighed and leaned in forward, capturing Light's lip's with his own.

After pulling away, Light looked at him in shock and confusion. L smiled sadly at him. "I fear that will be the last kiss we get to share, love..." L watched Light gulp, guilt writing across his face.

"Please L...stop saying that..." Light looked at him and pulled him into another hug. "Come on. Let's go inside. Your drenched to the bone and your shivering. If we don't get in soon your going to catch something..." L led him self be led to the building again, warmth rushing over his body once he stepped inside.

/I don't think I'll have to worry about catching anything with were I'm going Light.." L thought glumly.

After Light found some towel's and they were dry, Light and L stood up and looked at each other. Light sighed suddenly and reached out to pull L into his arm's.

*Beep! Beep! Beep!

L sighed as Light lowered his arm's and looked away. Grabbing his cell phone from out of his pocket_, _L flipped it open and put it to his ear.

". . .M hmm...yes. I understand...We'll be right there." Flipping his cell phone close once more and putting it back into his pocket, he turned to look at Light. "The shinagami has gone missing. Were needed back at head quarters." L turned around and began to walk away when Light spun him around and looked at him. "Light-kun, we need to go immediately." Light shook his head and instead pulled L into a bone crushing hug as he rested his head on L's shoulder.

"I love you L..." He whispered. L felt his body go numb as Light held him and he soon found himself sagging against Light's chest, arm's thrown around his neck. Light sighed and bent down-connecting his lip's with L's before pulling away-guilt gnawing at the pit of his stomach. "I love you too Light.." L whispered against his collar bone.

After the two pulled away and resumed walking down the hallway, Light sighed. /That was the last kiss we'll ever share L. I'm sorry It has to end this way.../

"L! Somethings gone wrong!"

L spun around in the chair as he watched Watari fall to the ground on the computer screen, dead. "Where's the shinaga-!" The words were caught in his throat as he felt the breath leave his body, immense pain running down his spine. Gasping, he felt the spoon in his hand fall to the floor as he heard a scream.

Was...was that Light?

Before he hit the ground, he felt a pair of arm's catch him. He opened his eye's to see the entire room in panic, Light's face glowing above him, tears in his eyes with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Light-kun...I knew...I just didn't..." He breath was dying away as he began to feel the blackness began to settle in.

The last things L ever saw was Light's face close to him, quick word's breathed in his ear, "I love you L. Lawliet."

Then all was black.

Light looked down at the grave beneath him. He had thought that defeating L would've felt so much more better then this. With out the detective in his life the world just didn't seem worth living anymore.

Everything seemed to be played out like a slow motion 60's film. His day's were filled with guilt of a lost lover, His heart heavy with a burden he no longer wanted to carry on his shoulder's.

Light pulled out the gun tucked away in his jacket. He placed the gun to his temple and whispered the only four word's he could seem to remember.

"I love you Lawliet..."

Light closed his eyes, A single tear escaping his eye before he pulled the trigger-the shot rigging out across the grave yard. The gun fell from his hand and onto the snow covered ground, his body falling soon after.

An now, the skies were always gray.

The ground always white.

And everyday was painted in black.

Everything, except for the Red stain in the corner of a forgotten grave yard where two love's laid side by side to rest...

**:Shoot's myself: Dear god that was depressing to write! T^T**

**I guess this is were depression lead's us kiddies! ^^ Make a mental note of this for later reference, eh?**

**Reviews? There much appreciated and are loved :3 I squeal every time I see a notice in my inbox that say's I got a new review. They make me pee out butterflies. :D**

**Flame's are loved too. :3 I use those to make my cookies! X3**


End file.
